Sieh mir in die Augen
by Nirvanya
Summary: Zwei Menschen, die sich so gut kennen, und trotzdem aneinander vorbeireden, und die Zweifel vielleicht nicht aus dem Weg räumen können. Dabei wäre alles, was sie bräuchten ein wenig Ehrlichkeit in einem ernsthaften Gespräch.


**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere geistiges Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story.

**Sieh mir in die Augen**

Sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihr. Bereits den ganzen Abend. Nie war sie unbeobachtet gewesen. Es war nicht seine Art. Manche würden sagen er sei besitzergreifend. Hin und wieder würde er als Egoist tituliert werden. Ihr gegenüber waren diese Seiten nie durchgekommen.

Sie kannte sowohl seine kindisch verspielte, lustige Seite, als auch die nachdenkliche, in dich gekehrte. Sie wusste um ihre fehlende Kenntnis seiner dunkelsten Facetten, trotzdem glaubte sie ihn besser zu kennen als die meisten anderen.

Oft trieb er sich in ihren Gedanken herum, heute jedoch schien es ihr, als würde sie ihm seinen Seelenfrieden rauben. Oder tat sie es schon länger? Ohne es bemerkt zu haben?

Normalerweise entging ihr nichts.

War sie mittlerweile so sehr in ihren eigenen Gedanken vergraben, dass sie die Außenwelt ausblendete ohne es zu realisieren?

Selbst als er mit Lily in ein Gespräch vertieft war, schielte er immer wieder zu ihr. Als würde sie sich nachdem sie den bisherigen Abend zumeist nur mit ihrem noch immer halbvollen Cocktailglas auf dem Sofa sitzend verbrachte hatte, plötzlich ins Geschehen werfen. Die Chancen darauf standen bemerkenswert schlecht.

Ein Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter. Unerwartet, aber nicht überraschend. Mit der Zeit hatte sie gelernt in einem Zaubererhaushalt mit allem zu rechnen.

„Kannst du ihn nicht erlösen?" Sowohl Stimme als auch Arm gehörten zu James Potter. Von dem sie wusste, dass er hinter ihr unschuldiges Lächeln sehen konnte. Selbst ohne es gesehen zu haben wusste sei wie falsch und aufgesetzt es wirkte. „Wovon?" Noch bevor sie dieses eine Wort, diese Frage ausgesprochen hatte, kannte sie seine Reaktion.

Ein Augenrollen, ein leises Seufzen, der Blick zu Lily, der sicherlich mehr sagte als tausend Worte es je könnten.

„Müsst ihr es euch gegenseitig so schwer machen?" Nun war es an ihr zu seufzen. Wer sagte, dass sie es nicht absichtlich taten?

Sie drehte wortlos das Glas in ihren Händen und betrachtete die Flüssigkeit darin. Noch vor gut einer Stunde war sie geordnet gewesen. Unten grün, darüber orange. Der Übergang war fließend gewesen. Zwei Eiswürfel. Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte ihr Leben auch so ausgesehen. Wohlgeordnet.

Ihr Leben.

Sein Leben.

Ihre Familie und seine Freunde als Eiswürfel und Rettungsanker in der Mitte.

Was war davon noch übrig?

Keine Rettungsanker.

Eine Mischung aus beiden Leben.

Chaos in Khaki.

Genau wie der Cocktail in ihrem Glas.

„Wer sagt dass wir es und schwer machen?" Trotzig schob sie das Kinn nach vorne und hielt seinem Blick stand. Das Wort nachgeben kam nur selten in ihrem Wortschatz vor. James nahm ihr sangt aber bestimmt das Glas aus der Hand. Ihr Rettungsanker des heutigen Abends. „Jeder der Augen im Kopf hat", erwiderte er bestimmt.

Sie sah zu Boden, fand die Maserung des Holzbodens interessanter als alles andere. Konnte dem beinahe flehenden Ausdruck seiner braunen Augen nicht ertragen. „Lass ihn nicht so in den Seilen hängen!", bat er sie mit Nachdruck. Echte Besorgnis sprach aus seinem, aus ihrem Freund. Unbegründet? Sie konnte es nicht einschätzen.

„Ein Muggelsprichwort, Mr. Potter?" Kläglich scheiterte sie an dem Versuch wenigstens einen Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen. James schien dies eher erheiternd zu finden. Zumindest einer der beiden auf der Couch Sitzenden lächelte. Wenn auch eine Spur Traurigkeit darin zu finden war.

„In der Tat, Ms. Langford." Ein letztes aufmunterndes Zwinkern von ihm und sie gab sich zu schlagen. Hier war Widerstand zwecklos. Lieber sparte sie sich ihre Energie für die nächste Diskussion. Welche unweigerlich bevorstand.

Er verfolgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen mit Argusaugen. Scherte sich nicht darum, dass Lily ihre Frage bereits zum dritten Mal stellte. Sie konnte seine Erleichterung darüber, dass sie endlich den ersten Schritt auf ihn zu machte förmlich spüren. Sie sah Lilys aufmunterndes Lächeln für sie und das von James lautlos mit den Lippen geformte _‚Mach bloß keinen Fehler!' _in seine Richtung nicht, als sie zu ihm sagte: „Können wir gehen?"

Nicht nach Hause. Dafür war sie sich über den Ausgang des heutigen Abends nicht sicher genug. Er schwieg. Taxierte sie von oben nach unten und wieder zurück. Nickte. Somit war der weitere Verlauf ihres Abends geplant. Ob das Programm aber gut oder schlecht war, stand noch zu Debatte, ebenso wie die genauen Programmpunkte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen sahen sich die beiden an. Sie konnte ihm nur ein schwaches Lächeln entlocken, als sie hinter ihrer üblichen Maskerade verschwand. Sein grauer, grobgestrickter Pullover, der pinke Schal, den sie von Lily zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, darüber ein schwarzer Mantel, welcher bis obenhin zugeknöpft wurde. Um ihre Ohren vor dem Erfrierungstod zu retten musste ihre dunkelblaue Mütze herhalten, begleitet von zwei gleichfarbigen Handschuhen, die ihre Finger am Leben hielten. Er brach kurz vor der Haustür als erster das Schweigen.

„Was machst du nur, wenn es nächste Woche wirklich kalt wird und es zu schneien beginnt?" Er schlang seinen linken Arm um ihre Hüfte, während sie ihm in die Augen sah und einen Moment lang überlegte. Ernst würde es zwischen ihnen beiden noch früh genug werden. „Mir farblich passende Ohrenschützer kaufen und dir einen zweiten Pullover flauchen." Er lächelte zwar, doch seine grauen Augen blickten sie weiter ernst an.

Die beiden winkten, als sie durch die Tür in die kalte Nachtluft traten und wenig später waren sie auf einem fliegenden Motorrad hinter der ersten Wolke verschwunden.

Jedes Mal, selbst nach der gefühlten tausendsten Landung schlang sie ihre Arme fester um seinen schlanken Oberkörper und klammerte sich an ihn. Ein fliegendes Motorrad! Wo kamen sie damit nur hin? Als nächstes würde er mit einem Unterwasserteppich auftauchen.

Nein, ihrer Meinung nach gehörten nur Vögel in die Luft. Selbst Flugzeuge jagten ihr Angst ein. Und dem allen zum Trotz flog sie regelmäßig auf einem Motorrad durch die Luft. Dabei wären sie ihrer Ansicht nach genauso schnell, wenn sie den Landweg nehmen würden.

„Du kannst mich wieder loslassen. Und die Augen aufmachen", sagte er, wohlwissend, dass sie während der gesamten Zeit in welcher der Boden weiter als zwei Meter von ihren Füßen entfernt war die Augen fest zusammengekniffen hatte. Mittlerweile kannte er sie zu gut. Dreizehn Jahre waren genug gewesen um ihn jede Marotte aufspüren zu lassen und sich darauf einzustellen.

So dachte er sich nichts dabei, als er ihre lieblos fallengelassene, zuvor noch dringend benötigte Kleidung aufhob, um sie an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz zu bringen. Oder dass sie sofort nach ihrer Ankunft in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwand um sich ihm angrenzenden Badezimmer zuerst die Zähne zu putzen und danach eine Jogginghose anzuziehen.

Währenddessen wartete er geduldig im Wohnzimmer, richtete den Blick zu Boden und fuhr sich durch sein mittlerweile mittellanges Haar. Dieser Abend könnte länger dauern. Denn heute würden sie nicht aufhören, bevor es vorbei war. Das hatte er sich geschworen.

„Mad", flüsterte er und hob seinen Blick um sie in den Raum kommen zu sehen. Selbst abgelenkt durch das tückische Haarband, welches ihre Haare nicht zusammenhalten wollte entgegnete sie: „Nenn mich nicht so. Ich heiße Madison. Ich zerhackstückle deinen Namen auch nicht."

Schon vor Jahren hatte sie aufgehört zu zählen wie oft sie dieses Szenario schon auf den verschiedensten Bühnen der Welt aufgeführt hatten. Der Spielplatz, verschiedenste Londoner Cafés, Pubs, Parks, seine Wohnung. Sie Liste der Bretter welche die Welt bedeuten wäre nahezu endlos erweiterbar.

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht", sprach er seinen Text weiter, stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Wollte die wenigen friedlichen Minuten noch auskosten. „Wäre auch ausgesprochenes Pech, wenn dem nicht so wäre." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Würden sie jemals ein durch und durch ernsthaftes Gespräch zusammenbringe? Die Zeichen dafür standen bedenklich schlecht. Aber ihre Zukunft würde sich vermutlich heute neu entscheiden.

„Was ist los mit und, Madison?", flüsterte er, nachdem sie sich Augenblick für Augenblick schweigend gegenüber gestanden waren.

Seufzend setzte sie sich in den braunbezogenen Ohrensessel verschränkte die Beine unter ihrem Körper und wartete darauf, dass er es ihr auf der Couch gegenüber gleichtat. Das kommende Gespräch war keines, welches man im Wohnzimmer stehend führte. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Beinahe automatisch strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres braunen Haares hinter das Ohr. Das tat sie immer. Egal wie gut ihre Frisur saß. Manche sagten, es sei ein Tick. Ihr gefiel das Wort Verlegenheitsgeste wesentlich besser.

„Verdammt ich weiß selbst nicht warum ich so abweisend bin!" Auch ohne sie zu kennen hätte er die Frustration aus ihren Worten gehört. Flehentlich sah sie ihn an.

„Madison... Bist du ..." Er rang um Worte. Und sie wusste, wenn Sirius Black um Worte rang, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten. „Bist du schwanger?" Wenigstens fand er den Mut ihr dabei in die Augen zu blicken. Nur um einen völlig geschockten Ausdruck begleitet von einem „Was?" zu sehen.

Er blinzelte. Wandte den Blick jedoch nicht ab. Vielleicht konnte er es in diesem Moment auch nicht. „Wie-" Sie unterbrach sich selbst. Schluckte. Musste sich erst einmal sammeln. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Mit einem Mal schien er sich nicht mehr wohl zu fühlen in seiner Haut. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Ihr würde nicht anders zu Mute sein. Geschweige davon, wenn seine Vermutung ins Schwarze treffen würde.

„Du bist in letzter Zeit so", er stockte kurz, schien seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen, wohlwissend, dass sie jedes einzelne davon auf die Goldwaage legte, zu jedem Zeitpunkt, „unnahbar. Wie eine Eisprinzessin."

Wieder war es die Eisprinzessin, welche sie verfolgte. Ihre augenscheinliche Unnahbarkeit, die sich zwischen sie stellte. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln dachte sie, dass sie es eigentlich hätte wissen müssen. Innerlich seufzte sie. Damit würde sie sich später herumschlagen. Vorher wollte sie etwas anders wissen.

„Was wäre wenn? Was wäre wenn ich ein Kind bekommen würde?" Er rieb sich die Hände. Scheinbar fand auch er, wie sie scheinbare Stunden zuvor die Unebenheiten des Bodens interessanter als alles andere. „Ich würde mich freuen." Mehr Frage, als Antwort.

„Sie mir wenigstens in die Augen, wenn du mich anlügst." Ihre Worte sehr wohl verstehend, tat er wie ihm geheißen. Sie kannte ihn lange. Vielleicht zu lange. Und in all der Zeit hatte er sie nicht angelogen, wenn er zur Ehrlichkeit gebeten wurde. Was würde es also bringen heute damit anzufangen? Eine Angewohnheit, die sie schätzte. So wusste sie wenigstens, woran sie war.

Womit sie ihm selten dienen konnte oder wollte. Über ihre Gefühle redete sie nur selten und es bedurfte immer großer Überredungskünste um aus dem Selten kein Nie werden zu lassen. Eisprinzessin wurde niemand ohne Grund genannt. Auch sie nicht.

Er versuchte sich zu erklären: „Du und ich wissen, dass es da draußen gefährlicher ist, als wir es uns eingestehen wollten."

„Sirius, selbst als Muggel weiß ich gut genug, wie es um unseren Frieden bestellt ist. Ich weiß, dass dort draußen Menschen, egal ob Muggel, Zauberer oder Halbblut, gut oder böse tagtäglich ihr Leben lassen müssen." Sie holte tief Luft. Wusste nicht, ob sie genauso ehrlich sein konnte, wie er es gewesen war.

Letztendlich gewann die aufrichtige Seite. „Warum sind wir zusammen?" Er blinzelte. Einmal. Zweimal. Rührte sich nicht vom Fleck während sie nicht wusste in welche Richtung sie zuerst laufen sollte. Genau deshalb wollte sie nicht über Gefühle sprechen. Genau deshalb war sie die Eisprinzessin. Weil es sie innerlich zerriss auf diese Frage keine Antwort zu bekommen. Selbst das sagte ihr genug.

„Warum wohne ich bei dir, Sirius?" Nur mühsam konnte sie ihre Tränen hinunterschlucken. „Warum habe ich mein gesamtes Leben aufgegeben?" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern, doch erhatte keine Probleme sie zu hören, war es in der Wohnung doch ansonsten totenstill. Selbst die Welt vor ihrem Wohnzimmerfenster schien für sie angehalten zu haben.

„Ich meine, du könntest zig andere haben! Die alle besser sind als ich. Verdammt, ich bin noch nicht einmal eine Hexe!" Mittlerweile in Rage geredet stand sie auf. Tigerte während ihrer Tirade auf und ab. „Oder stehen wir deshalb hier, weil ich jetzt nicht mehr zurück kann und du dich schuldig fühlst?" Wie bereits bei den Potters verfolgte er jede ihrer Bewegungen, doch er wusste es besser als sie jetzt zu unterbrechen. „Oder weil ich diejenige bin, mit der du deine Familie am meisten verärgerst?" Doch nun konnte er nicht mehr anders.

Ungläubig stand er auf und konnte nur schwer den Drang unterdrücken sie an den Schultern zu packen, ordentlich durchzurütteln und sie danach zu fragen, ob sie den Verstand verloren hätte. Stattdessen wich sie bereits nach dem ersten Schritt den er auf sie zu machte vor ihm zurück. Er seufzte und raufte sich die Haare. „Zwischen uns stimmt mehr nicht, als ich eigentlich gedacht hatte." Vielleicht auch zu viel, doch keiner der beiden sprach es aus.

„Glaubst du das was du gesagt hast wirklich?" Erst nach und nach wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich wirklich alles von der Seele geredet hatte. Auch wenn es an den Kopf geworfen besser traf.

Verschüchtert über seine mögliche Reaktion ging sie Schritt um Schritt rückwärts, bis sie die Wand an ihrem Rücken spürte und sich daran zu Boden sinken ließ. Sie konnte nicht mehr stehen. Hatte sie sich vorher noch bewegen müssen, so schlug nun, nachdem sei ihm endlich das gesagt hatte, was sie schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit wie ein Päckchen mit sich mitschleppte, die Müdigkeit über ihr zusammen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Wollte nicht mehr. Schützend schlang sie ihre Arme um die angezogenen Beine und bettete den Kopf auf ihren Knien.

Einmal mehr an diesem Abend wurde ein Arm um sie gelegt. Mit dem Unterschied, dass sie dieses Mal vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Er hatte sich zu ihr gesetzt, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und nun zog er sie an sich, doch sie blieb stur. Weigerte sich ihn anzusehen.

„Glaubst du hier finden wir einen neuen Blickwinkel um unsere Probleme zu lösen?" Seine Stimme war leise und sanft. Er meinte es ernst, das wusste sie.

Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und sah ihm kurz in die Augen, als er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Wieder dieser Tick. Die Verlegenheitsgeste, doch dieses Mal von ihm. Mehr eine Bittende.

Als Sieger ihres inneren Kampfes gingen ausnahmsweise die Gefühle als Sieger über den Verstand hervor. Sie schmiegte sich an seinen wärmenden Körper.

Die Frage die sich ihm jetzt stellte war: wo sollten sie anfangen? „Ich liebe dich." Er überlegte kurz. „Eigentlich dachte ich du weißt das, aber offensichtlich habe ich es dir in der Vergangenheit nicht oft genug gesagt", sagte er schneller als er es eigentlich geplant hatte.

Sie erwiderte nichts darauf, aber damit hätte er auch nicht gerechnet. Mit der Zeit hatte er sie immer besser kennen gelernt. Er wusste, dass ihr im Moment mehr als tausend Fragen, Dinge die sie ihm darauf antworten wollte durch den Kopf schwirrten. Doch sie brauchte Zeit, ihre Gedanken nach ihrem Ausbruch von vorhin wieder zu ordnen.

„Und weißt du, warum ich dich liebe?" Damit konnte er sie ködern. Kaum merklich schüttelte sie den Kopf und regte somit ihre Locken zum Tanzen an. Er seufzte. Sie hatten noch einiges zu klären. „Weil du damals, als ich deinen Teddybären vor diesen Jungen gerettet habe, wie du immer sagst, mich einfach akzeptiert hast. Weil du selbst als Fünfjährige keine Angst vor Magie hattest, und mich nicht wie alle anderen Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft gemieden hast."

Sie unterbrach ihn: „Mit wem hätte ich sonst spielen sollen?" Doch er überging ihren Einwand, wollte sich nicht wieder auf diese Diskussion einlassen. „Ich habe mich schon immer zu dir hingezogen gefühlt." Er stoppte kurz und blickte nachdenklich beim gegenüberliegenden Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. „Ich meine, ich wusste damals zwar noch nicht, was Liebe war, aber ich habe mich nachdem ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin jedes Mal über einen Brief von dir wahnsinnig gefreut, und es hat mehr als einen Augenblick gegeben, in dem ich dich vermisst habe, Madison."

„Sieh mir in die Augen." Als sie seiner Bitte nicht sofort nachkam, fügte er hinzu: „Madison, bitte!" Erst jetzt sah er, dass sich heimlich still und leise schon die eine oder andere Träne einen Weg über ihre Wangen gebannt hatte. „Denkst du wirklich, dass du dein Leben für mich aufgegeben hast?" In diesem Augenblick wollte er nur die Wahrheit wissen, egal wie sehr es ihn auch schmerzen würde.

Sie nahm sich für ihre Antwort Zeit, ließ ihn in den Seilen hängen. „Weißt du wann ich meine Familie das letzte Mal gesehen habe?", fragte sie, und im ersten Moment entgegnete er ihrem Blick verwirrt, weil er den Zusammenhang nicht verstand, schüttelte danach jedoch den Kopf. „Genau", lächelte sie traurig, „ich weiß es auch nicht." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich wollte nie mein ganzes Leben irgendwo eingesperrt verbringen. Mich nicht auf die Straße trauen, aus Angst von der Cousine meines Freundes hinterrucks umgebracht zu werden."

Er nickte verstehend. Was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen? Energisch blinzelnd versuchte sie die verräterischen Tränen zu vertreiben. Sie wollte nicht schwach sein. Durfte nicht schwach sein. „Ich habe jedes Mal panische Angst, wenn du auf irgendeiner Mission unterwegs bist." Schuldbewusst wandte er seinen Blick ab. „Ich bin alleine in dieser Wohnung und ich bin nahe vor einer Panikattacke, weil ich nicht sicher sein kann, dass du in einem Stück wieder zurückkommst. Es bringt mich um Sirius."

Sie redete sich in Rage und begann wild mit den Händen zu fuchteln um ihre Argumente zu untermauern. Sprachlos sah er sie an, völlig von den Tatsachen überwältigt, welche dieses Gespräch zu Tage förderten.

„Warum hast du es mir nie gesagt?", flüsterte er tonlos und sie lachte hohl. „Wenn ich eines weiß, Sirius, dann das du es nicht ertragen würdest, tatenlos herumzusitzen. Du willst die Welt retten und wer bin ich, dass ich dich aufhalten darf?"

„Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, bei Merlin!", entfuhr es ihm und sie wich erschrocken über die Schärfe in seiner Stimme zurück. „Es tut mir leid, aber wieso redest du nicht mit mir darüber?" Er streckte die Hand nach ihrer aus und ihre Finger verharkten sich. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, als sie sagte: „Weil ich es hasse, wenn wir uns streiten."

„Glaubst du mir macht das Spaß?", unterbrach er sie mit leiser Stimme und streichelte stetig mit seinem Daumen ihren Handrücken. „Bitte versprich mir, bat er sie, „rede mit mir, wenn dir etwas schlaflose Nächte breitet." Sie hatte das Gefühl, als könnte er mit seinem Blick in ihre Seele sehen. Und es bereitete ihr Gänsehaut.

„Versprochen!", erwiderte sie und brachte sogar ein schmales Lächeln zusammen. Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr, legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen und küsste sie. Sanft, schüchtern, beinah so, als wäre es ihr erster Kuss.

Sie seufzte zufrieden und gab dem Druck seiner Hand mehr als willig nach. Mit den Fingerspitzen streichelte sie seine Wange, während er besitzergreifend seinen zweiten Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang.

Scheinbare Stunden später lösten sie sich voneinander. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seinen wärmenden Körper. „Hey, nicht einschlafen!", neckte er sie und zog sie mit sich auf die Beine, was sich als schwieriger erwies, da sie nicht auch nur Ansatzweise gewillt war ihm von der Pelle zu rücken.

„Komm!", flüsterte er sanft und hauchte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, „lass uns ins Bett gehen. Ich will im Moment nichts mehr, als mit dir in meinen Armen einzuschlafen." Er spürte sie nicken und gemächlich gingen sie in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Wohlig seufzend zog sie die Bettdecke bis unters Kinn und kuschelte sich an ihn. Die Last die sie mit sich trug war heute um vieles leichter geworden. Alle Probleme hatten sie nicht gelöst, aber damit hatte sie auch nicht gerechnet. Dafür waren sie beide zu schwierige Personen.

Als sie sicher war, dass er selig schlief, murmelte sie leise: „Ich liebe dich", hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schoss lächelnd die Augen.

Mit kalten Zehen erwachte sie am nächsten Morgen. Im ersten Augenblick blinzelte sie verwirrt und in der Wohnung war es ungewöhnlich still.

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie einen Hund bellen hörte. Für sie an und für sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, jedoch kannte sie sein tiefes Bellen unter abertausend anderen. Dieses hier glich ihm nicht im Geringsten.

„Sirius", rief sie und hörte nur ein: „Toll, du hast sie geweckt!" und ein freudiges Bellen. Keinen Wimpernschlag später tapste ein Bernhardinerwelpe in ihr Schlafzimmer und sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Sirius?", wiederholte sie. Ihr verwirrter Blick verleitete ihn zum Lachen.

„Lass mich das erklären!", bat er und ihre Augenbrauch wanderte wie von Seilen gezogen nach oben. „Du warst als Hund draußen, sie ist scharf auf sich, ist dir deshalb gefolgt und du konntest sie nicht abschütteln?", riet sie ins Blaue hinein. „Nein", schüttelte er den Kopf und der kleine Vierbeiner nahm sich die Freiheit und sprang mit einem Hechtsprung zu seiner neuen Bezugsperson ins Bett.

„Das ist Spot. Ein Rüde. Damit genau das nicht passiert. Eigentlich wollte ich dir aus eifersuchtstechnischen Gründen eine Katze kaufen, aber Spot hat mich überzeugt, dass er dich besser beschützen kann, wenn ich nicht da bin." Er zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu. Fassungslos sah sie die beiden an, und alles was sie herausbrachte war ein: „Ich liebe dich!"

Das so alles zwischen ihnen wieder perfekt war, falls es das jemals gewesen war, bezweifelte er, doch er wusste auch, dass ihr Gespräch ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung war. Ein Schritt um den Bruch zwischen ihnen zu kitten.

**Ende**


End file.
